Harry Potter  Jedi Dawn
by Adama's Shadow
Summary: Harry sacrifices himself to defeat Voldemort and is catapulted into another universe, the Stars Wars Universe! M to be safe as there will probably be some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** First the disclaimer, I own nothing, this is the property of George Lucas and the various publishers and production companies. No money made here, no matter how much I wish differently.

Special thanks to Stargatesg1fan1, whose story 'Inheriting a New Prophecy' inspired this story and made me want to explore Harry being cast in other roles in the Multi-verse. The opening sequence is virtually identical to the one in his story, purposefully, and is used with his agreement. If I happen to use material from other fan fiction without giving due credit please let me know as it is unintentional and I will be happy to give credit where due. I have read so much fan fiction it is sometimes hard to remember what is canon, what is from a fan-fic and what is my own twisted mind. Hope you enjoy, please be gentle when you review.

Note: BBY = Before the Battle of Yavin

**Prologue: The End of the Beginning**

Twenty year old Harry Potter grunted in pain as his body bumped over the hard and unforgiving ground. The Chosen One was currently being dragged into what had previously been Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been three years since he was last on the grounds of the only place he had ever called home. Ever since that fateful night when Albus Dumbledore was assassinated, he had stayed away.

The young wizard had been on a horcrux hunt with Albus, and when they returned they had found the school under attack. Harry had stayed under the cloak silently watching as Draco Malfoy made his threats to the headmaster's life and even as he was killed by Snape. The only thing that kept him from chasing after Snape and killing him was the blood curdling scream that came from inside the castle. The emerald eyed youth knew that voice and it belonged to someone whom he never thought could scream like that. Harry raced into the castle to find Professor McGonagall crouched over the dead forms of all his closest friends.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Daphne and even Neville had all fought valiantly but in the end lost to the much more experienced death eaters. The loss of Daphne was a particularly devastating blow to the young Gryffindor, as she had been his girlfriend, and his first true love. It was at that moment, standing over the bodies of his fallen friends and his love, that Harry concluded that he would have to end this war personally. Hermione had always been there to guide him and help him through, and Daphne's love had seen him through the trials of his fifth year, but now there was no one to turn to. So, Harry began training, pushing himself to his utter limits, and then beyond.

When the young hero next went to Gringotts, he found that the headmaster had left him a large inheritance, over 20 million galleons. Apparently Dumbledore, in his infinite wisdom as Harry's magical guardian, had removed the bulk of the Potter fortune to his own accounts but willed it all to be returned upon his death. Apparently, Albus didn't want his impetuous charge using the money to escape the Dursleys. Armed with over 20 million galleons (over 100 million pounds sterling) Harry bought everything he would need for training his mind and body.

Meanwhile, the war continued to escalate in the wizarding world as Voldemort and his supporters grew ever bolder in the wake of Dumbledore's murder. In his search for 'the power he knows not' that the prophecy spoke of, Harry even branched heavily into muggle subjects, especially the sciences. It wasn't difficult with the use of some memory transference charms, which while useless for attempting to transfer between magicals, worked perfectly to transfer memories from muggles to magicals. Something about the magic imprinted the memories to a specific magic user. No such thing existed in the muggle memories and this helped to speed up Harry's learning, especially of the martial skills as he sought out experts in martial arts, weapons and tactics. Once transferred, the skills needed only to be practiced.

Over the next three years, the Chosen One managed to cram over a decade of training in all magical disciplines (earning Masteries in Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Warding and Cursebreaking), several muggle scientific disciplines (including Physics, Chemistry and Engineering), as well as varied martial skills including several different styles of Kung Fu and the sword, all thanks to a time turner the young Gryffindor discovered in Dumbledore's office. He had become a master of wandless magic, and could perform any spell with or without a wand with ease. Harry had also found a philosopher's stone with detailed notes on how to use it and if necessary make more. The old man had kept it in case he had to use it to keep fighting Riddle. He had known since first year that Riddle had somehow made himself immortal but wasn't sure of the method until after the confrontation in the Chamber of Secrets in Harry's second year.

Using the stone to slow his aging kept others from noticing the temporal training. Luckily, Harry had removed all the useful and valuable artifacts, particularly the Sword of Griffindor before Riddle took the castle shortly after Dumbledore's death. He'd also managed to locate and destroy all of Riddle's horcrux soul containers in the last two years along with gathering the Deathly Hallows, and becoming the Master of Death. Yet, even with the Hallows the young warrior was not certain he could permanently kill Riddle.

Riddle had used the castle to increase his power after taking up residence there which was the wrinkle, but Harry had a plan. Luckily Hogwarts wasn't located near any muggle populated areas and Hogsmeade had been permanently evacuated shortly after the castle fell.

As Harry was finally dragged into what had once been the Great Hall, and was now serving as a Throne Room, and dropped on the ground in front of Riddle, he looked up at his nemesis and smiled.

"Why are you smiling Potter? Is it because you are about to meet your wretched parents?" Riddle asked with a sneer.

"No Tom, it's because I'm about to send you to hell," Harry replied.

Before Riddle could reply, Harry sent out a magical pulse that called his familiar to him. Fawkes had come to him shortly after the old man died and they bonded. As soon as the phoenix landed on his chest Harry chanted a spell in an ancient language that he had found during his studies in the Potter vault.

As he finished, his body turned into pure energy in a massive explosion of magical energy as his core overloaded, while at the same time he pressed a button on a small cube in his pocket. The cube contained an expanded space in which rested a muggle tactical nuclear weapon. It was small, relatively speaking, but it was big enough to vaporize everything within a mile, and when combined with the explosive conversion of a certain green eyed Seeker into energy, it would ensure that nothing magical or mundane would survive the blast.

Given sufficient time and preparation, it is possible for wizards to survive a nuclear blast through the use of wards, but no wizard could survive a detonation at point blank range without any warning beforehand. Riddle's eyes had just enough time to go wide before he was vaporized. Every death eater in the castle met the same fate. The castle itself didn't survive but the wards did hold long enough to contain the blast before they gave out as their anchor disintegrated.

As the blast cleared, nothing was left of the once great school. Harry could feel his soul being hurtled through time and space as the spell was carried out. His very essence was combined with that of Fawkes and the Hallows due to some of the effects of the ancient spell. It had been modified slightly to accomplish this as it ensured Harry's continued survival.

The spell was designed to let the caster be transported to another reality where they would merge with the soul of their alternate in that reality. It wasn't too hard to allow additional mergers at the advent of the spell.

**Knightfall**

When Harry felt his consciousness swim into existence in this new reality, he heard alarms blaring, and felt a series of tremors. The green eyed dimensional traveler ran through his Occlumency, absorbing and integrating the knowledge of his new identity. He was a 10 year old Jedi Padawan named Zett Jukassa, he was in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, and they were under attack. After silencing and disillusioning himself, Harry swept out of his room to see who was attacking. And received a nasty shock when he saw Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and the man hailed by the citizens of the Republic as the 'Hero Without Fear', leading the assault, cutting down his fellow Jedi with his lightsaber, seemingly unstoppable. Knowing that he would be no match for Skywalker at this stage, especially with an army clones in the mix, and with the Force urging him to escape, Harry turned and raced towards the Archives. The attack had just begun, and the Temple had already been breached, Harry knew he would have to move very fast. The emerald eyed Jedi reached the Archives, and quickly began downloading what he needed, information. Specifically, he took information covering the training of Jedi from Initiation to the Knight trials, techniques, and advice from various Masters of the Order, information that would allow him to complete his training without the aid of a Master as it was evident that the Jedi Order was about to fall. Using his newly acquired memories to quickly make his selections, he dumped the information onto a holopad, then he raced into the Antiquary and after a quick search, selected a specific holocron, that of Ood Bnar, a Neti Jedi Grand Master who had died on Ossus, nearly 4,000 years ago. Hesitating a moment, he summoned his trunk forth his trunk from its dimensional pocket (which was bound to his soul, allowing him to access it no matter what reality he wound up in), opened it and with a wave of his hand and a summoning charm, swept all of the holocrons into a storage area in his trunk where they all settled neatly onto storage shelves thanks to the charms on the trunk. He then placed Master Bnar's holocron and the holopad into a separate compartment. Closing the trunk and shifting it back into his dimensional pocket, he then slipped out and raced to the armory where he snatched up a knapsack, a couple of spare lightsabers that felt right to him, a pair of training lightsabers, a few training remotes and a couple cases of ration bars (compact, virtually tasteless, but very healthy and high in necessary nutrients and calories). Snatching up a travel cloak, he stuffed everything into the knapsack and slung it on his back.

Then, he took up his own lightsaber and renewed the silencing and disillusionment charms. He moved back out into the Temple proper, heading for the nearest landing tower hangar bay, which he would use to escape. Along the way he wandlessly and silently stunned several clone troopers, allowing several Jedi to survive and escape.

**XXX**

When the young warrior arrived at his destination, he noticed several troopers on the dock, and that their leader was speaking to Senator Organa from Alderaan, who had a speeder sitting behind him. With no other option, the young Jedi allowed the charms to expire; ignited his lightsaber and stepped out of the shadows and raced forward, quickly moving through the clones deflecting blaster bolts and removing body parts, he quickly dispatched the clones as he passed through their ranks, noting as he swept through them that he was a great deal faster, his reflexes much sharper, than his memories said he should be, on par with the best swordsmen in the Order. Finally, as he neared the Senator he leapt into the air flipping forward over the leader who had started firing blind, driving his lightsaber into the last clone's heart from behind as he landed. Harry quickly surveyed the area, and then deactivated his lightsaber and turned to towards a shocked Senator Organa, "Hello sir, mind giving me a lift out of here?"

**XXX**

They had quickly left the Temple behind, heading for the Senator's private hangar where his ship the _Tantive IV_ would take them off world. Once they arrived, they hurried aboard and the ship immediately lifted off, heading out to see if they could find any survivors from the Jedi in the field and stop them from returning to Coruscant.

Aboard the _Tantive_, Harry stood in the fresher in his cabin, looking at himself in the mirror. He stood about 1.6 meters, with sandy brown hair, and his own unnaturally bright emerald eyes stared back at him out his new face. His face fell into a frown as he reflected on the events of the day. It had certainly been on par with his old life, which told him that Fate still considered him her bitch. He sincerely hoped that other Jedi escaped, though he was reasonably sure that few if any besides himself had escaped the Temple itself. The Order was on the verge of extinction, the betrayal of Anakin Skywalker and the clone troops had caught them all flatfooted.

Then there was the issue of how much more powerful he had become, he would need to train this body to adapt to its new power level. He had discretely run a blood test to check his midi-chlorian count. Zett Jukassa had a recorded count of 15,000… The results from the test Harry had run earlier had shown his count was now well over 20,000, putting him essentially off the scale. This put him on par, raw Force potential-wise with Anakin Skywalker, but with his abilities from his own Universe added in and his huge magical core which had become linked into the Force, he probably had a major edge, he just had to train to exploit that edge. He walked over and sat on his bunk, relaxing into a lotus pose, he fell easily into a meditative state. He used the time to properly sort and store all the new memories and skill sets into their proper places in his mindscape with his Occlumency. He took stock of his powers, his magic still functioned, he had proved that during his escape, but it felt different here, his core had altered itself to match the Force that pervaded this reality, giving him a massive, quick recharging personal Force reservoir, something no other Jedi had. He would eventually have to see whether his special abilities like the Animagus transformation, and others had survived the melding of his magic with the Force, but that could wait till the current situation was resolved. As he completed his meditation, and his review of his new skills, Harry felt confident he could survive, and even thrive here in this new reality, despite the fall of the Order. Apparently, in the course of its long history, the Order had fallen before, but had always risen again. This time would be no different. He would need to study and train, integrate his skills so that they would blend seamlessly. He would also need to grow up, but that was fine. The real question now was; where would he go? Standing, he called forth his trunk from its dimensional pocket opened it and put the training remotes and spare lightsabers and training sabers inside with his holopad and Master Bnar's holocron. They would raise questions, and probably be taken by any adult Jedi they found. Once done, he closed the trunk and slipped it back into its dimensional pocket. Then, he lay down and went to sleep, knowing that he needed it, and he long ago learned to sleep whenever he could, as another chance might not occur for a long while.

**XXX**

A few hours later, he woke up, and sensed two more Force presences on the ship. Master Yoda was easily identified, and Harry would guess the other to be Obi-wan Kenobi. Harry reinforced his Occlumency, with the memories and personality of the young Jedi wrapped tightly around his shields, making it seem that there was nothing there, and masking his true power level. He stepped out of his quarters, and headed forward, to where he could sense the Masters and Senator Organa.

Stepping into the room, he faced the Jedi Masters, Yoda and Kenobi as he had surmised, and bowed, "Masters, I am so glad to see you both."

Yoda stepped forward, moving over to stand next to the young Jedi, "Glad to see you I am as well, young one. Feared all had been killed, we did."

Harry shook his head, "I'm not sure Master Yoda, but I doubt that many others managed to escape the Temple."

The wizened little Master nodded thoughtfully, "Know what happened do you?"

Harry frowned, a sad sigh escaping him, "Yes Masters, the Temple was attacked by an entire legion of clone ARC troopers… led by Master Skywalker."

**XXX**

Harry's announcement had been met by vehement denials from Master Kenobi, but ultimately, both he and Yoda accepted that Anakin Skywalker had turned to the Dark Side. Finally, they decided to return to Coruscant, to alter the beacon at the Temple to warn all surviving Jedi to stay away, and then Yoda would go to face the new Emperor, while Obi-wan would face Anakin. It was decided that Harry would remain on the _Tantive,_ out of sight, and Harry for once was ok with that, he'd had enough of battles for a while.

**XXX**

When they were on approach, Organa received a summons to the Senate. Harry saw the others to the ramp, and then went back in decided to begin integrating his skills. He found an unused cargo bay, and stepped to the center. Taking a deep breath, he settled into a ready stance. He then launched himself, flowing seamlessly through his Kung Fu. Two hours later, sweaty and tired, Harry came to stop in the final position for the style he had been practicing. He then sank into the Force, allowing it to wash away his fatigue. Holding out his right hand, his lightsaber jumped into his hand and ignited and he swept into Form I, moving through the katas seamlessly when he finished he moved immediately into Form III. As he moved his mind was recording and analyzing his movements and the various skills, when he finished Form III, he went through his own sword skills, and when he finally came to a stop and shut off his lightsaber, another two hours had passed. Harry smiled as something clicked in his mind, there it was. He ignited his saber again, and then launched into the lightsaber style he had just created, a blend of Kung Fu, Chinese and European sword fighting techniques and Forms I and III from his Jedi training (as they were the only ones he'd been trained in at this point in his career). It was fast, graceful, and should prove to be a nasty surprise. Another two hours passed as he completed his new katas, and he realized two things, one he was starving, and two he needed a shower badly. Still, he had managed to kill a large block of time.

After a quick shower, Harry dressed in civilian attire, and began reading while he waited for the others to return. Then, he felt a disturbance in the Force, closing his eyes, he saw a vision of the battle between Yoda and Palpatine, and it was something to behold, two Masters of the Force facing each other without holding back. Finally, the battle ended in a stalemate, neither of them able to truly defeat the other, they were too evenly matched, and Yoda escaped.

Then the perspective shifted, he saw a fiery world, a beautiful and very pregnant woman lay collapsed on the ground with two droids hovering nearby, while Obi-wan and Anakin Skywalker circled each other. Then, they were moving, and this battle, while largely limited to the lightsaber, was truly magnificent to behold. Both men were superb swordsmen, two of the very best in the Order. It was fast, vicious, no quarter offered or accepted by either. Finally, as Harry watched, a critical moment occurred, and Anakin, believing in his own hype was cut down by Obi-wan when he made a foolish attack when his opponent had the clear advantage. The fight over, Harry watched Obi-wan and Anakin's final words to each other, then Kenobi retrieved Anakin's lightsaber and left the younger man to the will of the Force.

Opening his eyes, the green eyed dimensional traveler went to tell the Captain to prep the ship, they would be leaving soon.

Yoda and Senator Organa arrived not long after and the ship lifted off and headed for Polis Massa to rendezvous with Obi-wan.

**XXX**

Harry stood in the waiting room with the Yoda and Organa while Obi-wan was in with Senator Amidala. Harry had been surprised to learn that she was married to Anakin, and the children were his. Harry felt the Force flare a couple times as each child was born, and then he felt Amidala's Force presence flicker and the fade entirely as she passed into the Force. A day of so much tragedy, and now these tiny, innocent children would never know their parents because their father injured their mother and then was himself injured severely and left to die. As the men talked, Harry frowned, he did not support the idea of splitting the twins apart, but obviously his opinion was not sought, as he was only a Padawan. After the children's care had been decided, they all turned to look at Harry.

Yoda spoke, "And now, decide what to do with you, we must."

Harry frowned, "With all due respect Masters, do I get a say in this? It is MY life after all."

Obi-wan looked prepared to reprimand Harry for his tone, but Yoda quelled him a look, "Understand you frustration I do, and a say you will have. Correct you are young one, your life it is."

Harry nodded, relieved he wouldn't have to fight them on this, "I want to complete my training Masters, become a Jedi Knight and help to overthrow Palpatine's Empire and restore the Republic."

The two Masters and Organa exchanged looks, all of them looking a bit grim. Yoda nodded, "Yes, sensed as much I did, come with me you will, to Dagobah, complete your training personally I will. An accelerated course of training it will be. When focused and mindful you are, in five years, a Jedi Knight will you be. In ten, prepared to rebuild and lead a new Jedi Order will you be."

Harry's eyes widened, five years, no one had ever become a Knight at 15 to his knowledge. And the responsibility for rebuilding the Order was a great honor, Harry was truly grateful the ancient Master trusted him so completely. Then he bowed, "I won't fail you Master."

Yoda nodded, "Then take you as my Padawan, I do."

So, they dropped Luke and Ob-wan off on Tatooine, and Harry and Yoda on Dagobah, with Senator Organa promising to set up a supply runner that would check on them every two months, and to return when the younger Jedi was ready to leave and join the fight against the Empire, already the seeds of Rebellion were beginning to take root. The Senator then left, taking Leia home to his wife on Alderaan.

After settling in on the swampy world that literally surged with the Force, Yoda began training his young companion.

**XXX**

**5 years later… (14 BBY)**

Harry was sitting in a lotus position, meditating calmly while floating a meter in the air, with dozens of objects of varying sizes orbiting in intricate patterns around him.

Yoda watched him with bemusement, the boy had always been powerful, but he had truly blossomed during the intensive training over the last five years. Finally, the objects began to slow in their orbits, then moved to stack themselves neatly in their proper places in the camp. Finally, Harry floated gently to the ground and his eyes opened as he settled. He then stood, stretching out a bit, and shot the ancient Jedi a smile, and walked over. "Good morning, Master."

Yoda grunted, "Hmm, yes, a good morning it is. Completed the training you have, the most skilled and powerful Padawan I have ever trained, you are." Then Yoda poked him the shin with his gimer stick. "But, be mindful you must, passed the Knight Trials you have, and a Jedi Knight you are. The last of the old, hmmm, yes…and the first of the new. Rebuild the Order someday you will. Help you, young Luke Skywalker will."

Harry nodded and smiled again, "Thank you Master, and I promise to be mindful, and to rebuild the Order."

Yoda nodded, "Hmm, yes, good this is. Now begins the next phase, train you to be a Jedi Master, prepare you to train Luke Skywalker and the Jedi that follow, I will."

**XXX**

**9 years later… (5 years BBY)**

24 year old Harry Potter stood in a small clearing, his lightsaber in his hand, unlit, his eyes closed. He was relaxed, breathing easily, one with the Force. Suddenly, his lightsaber flashed to life, and swept through a complex series of moves as he spun, flipped, and rolled, dodging and deflecting the bolts being fired by the 10 remotes circling at varying distances. The battle lasted nearly 30 minutes, finally the remotes had reached the end of the test cycle and went to standby. Harry came to a stop, raised his saber into a salute position and dropped into a ready stance, his eyes still closed. In a flash, Masters Yoda and Kenobi swept in attacking simultaneously. Harry became a blur, his lightsaber intercepting every single strike as he moved with a grace and fluidity that astonished his opponents. Over the past 14 years, Harry had created and perfected three new lightsaber Forms, which he was using now to great effect. Both of the older Jedi were skilled fighters, and strong with the Force, but even together they were no match for Harry.

Harry flipped over an attack by Kenobi his lightsaber swinging down and diverting Yoda's blade. As his feet touched he spun and his foot connected with Kenobi's chin in a Force assisted kick, catapulting the older man head over heels to land face down several meters away, unconscious. Even as Kenobi flew through the air, Harry engaged Yoda. The tiny Master flipped and twisted masterfully using Form IV in a remarkable display of acrobatics all the more impressive due to Yoda's advanced age. Harry continued to intercept or avoid all of the smaller beings attacks waiting for the right moment, and finally it came, when their sabers next made contact, Harry disarmed the ancient Jedi with a twist of his wrist and simultaneously hit him with a massive Force Push catapulting him into a tree across the clearing. Yoda hit the ground and moaned. Harry shut down his lightsaber and walked over to the little Jedi and helped him up, then stretched out his hand and Yoda's saber flew into it, the young Knight then offered it to him. Yoda nodded and took it, and together they went over to check on Obi-wan. As they reached, he too started to come around. Rolling onto his back, the older man looked up at his companions and gave a tired smile, "I'm getting too old for this."

Yoda laughed out loud, and Harry offered Obi-wan a hand which he took. Together, they headed back to camp.

**XXX**

After they had reached the camp, Harry had begun preparing the evening meal while the other two conferred. A short while later, as they sat eating, Yoda studied Harry, both physically and with the Force. Finally, he nodded approvingly, and Obi-wan spoke.

"Zett Jukassa, you have trained and studied, you have far exceeded our expectations. You are a remarkable young man, and your skills as we just witnessed firsthand are beyond superb. Yoda and I have conferred, and we both agreed that you are ready. As such, we elevate you to the rank of Jedi Master. Congratulations."

Harry's face lit up in a bright smile, "Thank you both, I won't let you down."

Yoda nodded, "Know that we do. Proud of you, we are. Powerful and wise you have become, the future of the Order you are."

**XXX**

A few days later, the supply transport arrived, and Harry and Obi-wan boarded, after sad goodbyes with the ancient Jedi Master.

"Worry not, happy here I am. Soon, one with the Force I will be, earned it I have." Here he looked at the two humans for a moment, "Be mindful of the Force, and beware the Dark Side. Power Palpatine and Vader are."

Harry nodded, "We will Master." He knelt and embraced the tiny being, who had been like a father to him over these past 14 years. He stood, tears running silently down his face, turned and headed into the transport. Obi-wan soon followed and the ship lifted off, headed for Alderaan, where Harry would meet Bail Organa to discuss joining the Rebellion.

**End of Part I**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** First the disclaimer, I own nothing, this is the property of George Lucas and the various publishers and production companies. No money made here, no matter how much I wish differently.

Special thanks to Stargatesg1fan1, whose story 'Inheriting a New Prophecy' inspired this story and made me want to explore Harry being cast in other roles in the Multi-verse. The opening sequence is virtually identical to the one in his story, purposefully, and is used with his agreement. If I happen to use material from other fan fiction without giving due credit please let me know as it is unintentional and I will be happy to give credit where due. I have read so much fan fiction it is sometimes hard to remember what is canon, what is from a fan-fic and what is my own twisted mind. Hope you enjoy, please be gentle when you review.

Note: BBY = Before the Battle of Yavin

ABY = After the Battle of Yavin

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away… **

**Part II**

6 months after Harry's departure from Dagobah and his entry into the Rebel Alliance, he is aboard the _Tantive IV_, en route to Tatooine on a personal mission. He has spent the time since he joined with the Rebellion helping to organize and plan their resistance in order to maximize their impact with the meager resources at their disposal. So far, they have scored a series of minor victories.

At this time, the Bothan spy network is tracking information on a top secret battle station, rumored to be able to destroy a planet. Code named, the Death Star, it would represent a massive shift in the balance of power and could spell doom for the fledgling Rebellion.

While their spies search for clues, the Rebel leaders have committed themselves to gathering allies, resources, ships and weapons. With the Rebellion engaged, Harry Potter, called Zett Jukassa, the first Jedi Master of the New Order has decided it is time to collect his first apprentice, Luke Skywalker…

**Welcome Back Potter**

**6 months later… (4.5 BBY)**

Harry stood in an unused cargo bay on the _Tantive IV_, his posture relaxed, his breathing even, he was meditating inward; focusing on his powers this was the first real opportunity he had had to examine his magical abilities in the last 14.5 years. He could not during his training on Dagobah with Yoda, as he had not wanted to arouse the tiny Jedi Master's curiosity. And the last 6 months with the Rebellion had left him no time for sleep, or anything else.

Looking inward, he found the massive internal Force reservoir that had once been his magical core, and floating within it were two other, separate cores. One, red in color was the phoenix core from his merging with Fawkes and felt ancient and powerful, its presence warm and comforting. The other, was black in color and while not evil, felt… different. This was his 'Master of Death' core. Tentatively, he stretched out with the Force and gently made contact with the two cores.

As he made contact, there was a bright flash of light, and his body was enveloped with a golden glow, which luckily there was no one around to see. The cores expanded and merged with his Force core, becoming fully integrated into him, each granting him an expansion to his already prodigious abilities. From the phoenix core, he gained an enhanced self-regeneration ability, a greatly extended life span, much improved eye-sight, and the ability to read and interpret Force auras, even those intentionally obscured by Force users, and most importantly perhaps, the ability to detect Force-Sensitive beings and locate them through the Force, which would help greatly with the rebuilding of the Order. From the 'Master of Death' core, he gained the ability clearly detect the presence of the Sith and other Dark Side users, an understanding of their abilities and how to combat them, and the ability to slow or prevent aging through direct manipulation of the midi-chlorians within a beings body.

These abilities became hardwired into his DNA, and would be passed to his descendents, along with all of his other abilities. As the merging completed, the glow around Harry began to fade, then vanished as if it never were. He slowly opened his eyes and they glowed a brilliant emerald green with power for a moment before dimming back to normal. Sadly, it appeared his Animagus, and Metamorphmagus abilities were gone. But, he found that he could still Apparate, a skill no other Force user in this universe possessed, to his knowledge, and that the majority of his spell casting ability was still intact. The Patronus in particular he was happy note still worked, and should prove effective at combating Sith spirits and possessions.

His meditation complete, Harry took a moment to run through his Occlumency to sort and catalog his new abilities and memories. He then walked to the door, pushing the activation plate to open it and headed for the bridge, they would be arriving on Tatooine soon. It was finally time to collect his apprentice.

As he walked, he considered his last discussion with Obi-wan. They had talked about beginning Luke's training, and Obi-wan's concerns with regard to Owen and Beru Lars, who seemingly had no intention of allowing the boy to be trained. Obi-wan's task over the last 6 months had been to work on Owen and Beru to convince them the boy would need training if he was to survive, and to bring Luke up to speed on events of the galaxy, and his affinity with the Force. Harry hoped he had managed.

As he reached the bridge, he felt a surge in the Force. Stretching out, he found that it was coming from Tatooine, he closed his eyes and a series of images played through his mind, Tusken Raiders attacking a moisture farm, three people fighting a hopeless stand off against far too many… His eyes shot open.

"Get this ship on the ground near the coordinates Master Kenobi provided, now!"

The Captain turned, and seeing the grim expression on Harry's face merely nodded and chivvied his crew to hurry the landing cycle along. Harry turned and raced towards the boarding ramp. As he reached the ramp, his lightsaber shot into his hand, and as soon as he felt the ok from the Force, he cycled the ramp open and jumped.

**XXX**

Luke Skywalker's world had collapsed in on itself. The moisture farm he lived on was currently under heavy attack by the Sand People, and despite their best efforts to defend, it was only a matter of time before they were overrun and killed. He blamed his Uncle for keeping him here against his wishes.

The 14-year-old hated life on the farm. Oh, he loved his Aunt, and his Uncle was ok most of the time, if very stand-offish and always seemingly watching Luke as if waiting for something, but Luke was NOT a farmer, and never would be, no matter how much his uncle tried to make him one.

6 months ago, Ben Kenobi had come to speak to him while he was working on the moisture vaporators on the south range, and had told him about his father, a Jedi Knight and hero during the Clone Wars, and his mother, a former Queen of, and Galactic Senator from Naboo. Owen had been furious and had vehemently denied the stories, but Luke knew they were true… he could FEEL it. Ben came by frequently after that, always appearing when Luke was alone, and the boy had begun to look forward to these impromptu visits as he learned much about his parents. He had also begun learning about the Force. So far, it was mostly stories about past Jedi, and background information as he would not be able to practice any actual Force powers around his family. As he waited to die, he realized that he wanted more than anything to escape this place and make difference like his parents had.

Ducking a series of blaster shots, Luke popped up and fired a quick shot, connecting with a Tusken who dropped and did not move again. The Tuskens roared in fury, and massed, preparing to charge the farm and overwhelm them. Just as they began their charge, and all hope seemed lost, a ship appeared about a kilometer overhead, its boarding ramp open.

A man ran down the boarding ramp and jumped! Luke's jaw fell open as he watched the man fall. At the last moment, the man twisted in midair, and hit the ground. As he hit, a massive shockwave bloomed out from him, slamming into the Sand People and throwing them through the air. The man surged to his feet, a shaft of radiant blue energy emerged from his right fist, a lightsaber, Luke thought. The man moved inhumanly fast, his blade a blur as it intercepted the blaster fire from the Tuskens as they started to recover from the opening attack. He spun to his right, and his lightsaber, now in his left hand, tracked around him during his move, continuing to block and reflect every shot, his right hand pulled into his side, and as he completed his spin shot out and a massive bluish shockwave shot out and impacted the ground just in front of the lead Tuskens causing a massive explosion of dirt and debris, instantly killing all the Tusken nearby, and tossing and badly injuring those further away. This proved too much, and the Sand People broke in terror and fled.

The man stood calmly for a moment, both hands on his lightsaber holding it ready in front of him, watching the Tuskens retreat. A few moments later, he deactivated the blade and turned and started walking towards the farm. Luke stood and immediately moved out to meet the amazing warrior who had single handedly defeated over 100 Tusken Raiders! As he moved, Luke could hear his Uncle hissing for him to stop and come back, but he ignored him and continued forward. When they met, the man studied Luke for a moment, his eyes seeming to glow with power. Then his face broke into a wide grin, and he offered Luke his hand. Luke eagerly shook it, "I'm Luke. Luke Skywalker, that was SO wizard! How did you do that? Are you a Jedi Knight? Are you…"

The man gently interrupted, "I'm Zett Jukassa, I used the Force, and yes I am a Jedi. And with training, you will be too. I have come to ask you to be my apprentice Luke. What do you say?" while freeing his hand from the eager youth and patted him on the shoulder.

Luke started nodding so fast that it seemed his head might fall off, he could not believe his luck, he was going to be a Jedi! Then he heard the voice of his Uncle, and reality set in.

"NO!" Owen yelled, storming up to them and yanking Luke roughly away from the Jedi. "He is not leaving, he will stay here! And that is final, you crazy wizards can yourselves killed, but leave him and us out of it!"

**XXX**

Harry studied Owen Lars, one eyebrow raised, his expression neutral. He saw Luke wincing in pain as his Uncle maintained his iron grip on the poor boys arm. That brought a frown to his face, the Force laced his voice as he quietly commanded, "Let the boy go."

Owen's hand sprung open and Luke moved quickly around and behind Harry before his Uncle could react. Harry tuned to watch Beru approach for a moment, then resumed his study of Owen who was red in the face, and Harry could sense the man's anger building.

Harry sighed, nothing was ever easy, "The boy needs to be trained, he is too powerful, and in too much danger to remain a farmer on this obscure dirtball. His destiny is out there among the stars, and I WILL be training him. I would appreciate your blessing, but it is not required." All of this was said in an even, low tone, which while not overtly threatening, sent shivers up the Lars's spines.

Beru, having arrived, looked at her nephew, "Is this what you want Luke?"

The boy opened his mouth, then paused and seemed to actually think about the question. "Yes, Aunt Beru. I don't belong here."

She gave him a sad smile, "No, you never did. You weren't meant to be a farmer. There's too much of your parents in you. Go and pack your things." With that, she gave him a hug, and urged him towards the house.

Owen turned, rage evident in manner, but Beru just faced him calmly, and his anger evaporated and his shoulders slumped. Slowly he looked at Harry, "You'll keep him safe? Teach him to protect himself?"

Harry nodded, "I swear it."

Finally, Owen Lars surrendered to the inevitable. "Take him then, but make sure he writes his Aunt. It will break her heart if he doesn't."

Harry merely nodded again, and looked at Beru, "Of course."

**XXX**

A few hours later, they boarded the _Tantive IV_, which then set a course for the Rebel base on Dantooine. Owen and Beru watched the ship as it ascended, both of them hoping that letting Luke go had been the right choice.

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed. To all who added this story to your alerts and favorites, thank you! This story will be moving on into the original trilogy fairly soon and I am looking at either a Harry/Leia, or Harry/Mara pairing (kinda leaning to this since it seems Potters are destined to marry redheads). Input on that is welcome.

Review responses:

IlikeComps**: **I appreciate the review, andI kind of wanted it to feel like the movies, just showing the highlights of his training. I hope you enjoy the story as it continues.

Belle Morte Rising: Thanks, I am truly glad you enjoyed it, I very much enjoyed writing it!

SimFlyer: Thanks, I was sitting there and thought, what if I merged Harry with that Jedi kid that almost made it out on the night of the Purge? So, I did. A little research and BAM. Glad you are enjoying the story.

GenoBeast: Actually, I hope this installment clarified my take on Harry's abilities, I am going with the Darth Plagueis, life manipulation thing, there is a cult called the Followers of Palawa who also have this ability to extend life.

KafeiDetour: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it.

Darkplayer35:Thanks, and I intend to update as often as I can (RL gets in the way sometimes..lol)

Olaf74: Glad you enjoyed it! Hope you enjoyed this installment as much.

Hanzo: Glad you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** First the disclaimer, I own nothing, this is the property of George Lucas and the various publishers and production companies. No money made here, no matter how much I wish differently.

Special thanks to Stargatesg1fan1, whose story 'Inheriting a New Prophecy' inspired this story and made me want to explore Harry being cast in other roles in the Multi-verse. The opening sequence is virtually identical to the one in his story, purposefully, and is used with his agreement. If I happen to use material from other fan fiction without giving due credit please let me know as it is unintentional and I will be happy to give credit where due. I have read so much fan fiction it is sometimes hard to remember what is canon, what is from a fan-fic and what is my own twisted mind. Hope you enjoy, please be gentle when you review.

I will be focusing primarily on the Harry/Luke team, as they are the main protagonists. Leia will pop up from time to time, and is training as well, just not with Harry. I have taken the Ylenic It'kla character from the Corran Horn storyline, and he will be serving as Leia's Jedi Master, training her to be a Consular, a Jedi diplomat and negotiator. I intend for both Luke and Leia to become Jedi Knights, just of different stripes. I probably won't introduce Mara Jade for a while, but I am thinking that she will be tasked with finding those responsible for the destruction of the Death Star when we get there.

Note: BBY = Before the Battle of Yavin

ABY = After the Battle of Yavin

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away… **

**Part III**

**To Strike a Blow**

_**Home One**_**, two years later… (2.5 BBY)**

Harry stood in a training room aboard _Home One, _silently watching as Luke faced off against three remotes. The boy had come along nicely over the last two years his training had quickly advanced to point where he matched the skills of a Temple Initiate ready to be taken by a Master as a Padawan. Not bad, since it usually took a decade of learning to reach that point. The boy was also an excellent pilot, and while he was a bit brash and impulsive, he had such a kind heart that Harry had little fear the boy would be tempted by the Dark Side. On the far side of the room, Luke's sister Leia was training with Ylenic It'kla, a Camaasi Jedi Consular who had survived the purges as Harry had. It was something of a relief as Harry had not been looking forward to training both Skywalker twins, who each had a Force potential that matched his own. As it was the two were well matched as Ylenic's diplomatic background and Camaasi distaste for violence were quite compatible with the young Princess of Alderaan. She would make a fine Jedi Consular, and would become a force to be reckoned with in political circles. Luke on the other hand, was far more suited to the life of the Jedi Guardian, the frontline defender and warrior for the Light, much like Harry. Over the years of training, Harry had discovered that the twins both had cores much like he did, not as powerful, maybe half his strength, but that meant that they could be trained to use the spells he knew from home, which if this phenomenon was common amongst Force Sensitive beings, meant that the New Jedi Order would be considerable more powerful than the old, and would have a far greater range of abilities and skills. As he watched the young siblings, Harry considered recent events.

Harry remembered the day that Bail Organa had sat the twins down two years before and told them of their heritage. Not everything had been shared, just that they were twins, and their parent's identities. No one had yet figured out a good way to explain to the two bright, happy young people that their father was the second most evil man in the galaxy, and the betrayer of the Jedi Order they aspired to help rebuild. Harry shook his head, returning to the present as the remotes completed their cycle. He walked over to Luke.

"Well done Luke," he gave the boy a smile and a pat on the shoulder. "Now, run through the katas for Form II please."

Across the way, Leia had begun working on the katas for Form VI. Her education in the art of lightsaber combat was focused on Forms I and VI, while Luke was learning all seven of the traditional Forms. Harry himself was an expert in all seven traditional Forms and had created three of his own, which he was also training both of the twins and Ylenic in.

The pair would often spar against each other and the two masters, and they would also work in teams, the twins against a Master, or both twins and Ylenic against Harry. The three had yet to win a match against Harry, but they got better all the time. This was all to give them as broad an experience in lightsaber combat as possible. Both of the twins showed great aptitude with the blade, and with the Force.

**XXX**

Later that day, Harry stood in the command center, Luke at his side both garbed in beige pilot casual duty uniforms (think the outfit Luke wore in ESB), each with rank insignia, Luke wore Captain's bars on his jacket, and Harry had a General's bars on his jacket. Next to them, Ylenic and Leia stood, both wearing diplomatic robes. All four wore their lightsabers. Luke and Leia had completed their first lightsabers a year earlier, Luke's had a green blade, and Leia's a violet blade. The four stood chatting quietly amongst themselves as they waited for the meeting to begin.

A few minutes later, silence fell as Admiral Ackbar (who had only recently joined the Rebellion, and brought _Home One _and the design for the new A-wing fighter with him) and Mon Mothma entered the room.

"My friends thank you for coming," Mon Mothma spoke. "Our worst fears have been realized. Our spies have confirmed the existence of the Death Star, a weapon intended to destroy a whole world with a single shot. Unfortunately, we have not yet been able to isolate the station's current location," she frowned and continued. "As we speak, our spies continue to search for it, and are attempting to procure a technical readout of the station so we may devise a way to destroy it." She then turned to indicate the tactical holotank. "It has also come to our attention that the Empire is building a new, much larger and more powerful Star Destroyer," as she spoke, the holotank activated and a massive dagger shaped vessel appeared and slowly rotated. "This, Super Star Destroyer, when combined with escorts would be a significant tactical threat to any star system and to the Rebel Fleet. There are currently two such vessels under construction at the Kuat Drive Yards." She turned and swept the room with her eyes. "Admiral Ackbar please."

The Mon Calamari Admiral stepped forward, "We have the location and status of both vessels, the _Executor_ and the _Intimidator. _With these locations we are planning to attack the Kuat Facility with two main objectives. The first is to damage, and if possible destroy the shipyards and the _Intimidator_. The second objective is far more dangerous, we will attempt to steal the _Executor_. The ship is 90% completed and has been fully outfitted with weapons, supplies and amenities, and at this time has only a maintenance and engineering team aboard. Even if we cannot utilize the ship itself, the materials gain in weapons, vehicles and parts and equipment to supply and upgrade our own ships makes this a gamble well worth taking." The Admiral paused and studied the crowd for a moment, "the wild card here is the ship's slave circuitry, if this system is online, a small team will be able to pilot the ship and handle her tactical systems. If it is not, then the ship will need to be sabotaged like her sister and there is a high likelihood the team that does so will not escape." He nodded to Mon Mothma.

Mon Mothma stepped forward again, "The _Executor_ mission is to be volunteer only, and will be led by Jedi General Zett Jukassa, and his Padawan, Luke Skywalker. Volunteers will need to speak with them. Final mission planning begins tomorrow with both assault forces being scheduled to depart in one week." She gave a smile, "This is a chance to strike a blow against the tyranny of the Empire. May the Force be with us all, this meeting is adjourned." With that, she and Admiral Ackbar turned and left the room.

Harry meanwhile was swamped with volunteers, as it seemed everyone wanted to join the _Executor_ assault.

**XXX**

A week later, Harry and Luke stood by the boarding ramp of the freighter that would carry them to Kuat as their team loaded up. They would be accompanied by a 20 strong team of Special Forces operatives, all of them with experience at Imperial starship operations. Assuming the ship's slave rig was functional, the 22 being team would be sufficient to pilot the ship and operate her weapons and defensive systems during the escape from Kuat. After the last team member boarded, the two Jedi turned and waited as Ylenic It'kla and Princess Leia approached. The twins hugged and spoke in low tones, Luke obviously trying to reassure his sister he would return. Harry and Ylenic merely clasped forearms, and the Camaasi gave him a smile "The Force be with you Zett."

Harry returned the smile, "And with you my friend. If everything goes as planned, we will rendezvous with the Fleet next week."

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed, I know it's a bit short. To all who added this story to your alerts and favorites, thank you! As we move into the original trilogy, I am going to be going further and further AU. I am taking a poll for the pairing. Drop a review and let me know what you think. I already have a number of people in favor of Harry/Mara. Here are the options:

Harry/Leia

Harry/Mara

Harry/Celeste Morne (this was submitted by a reader, and intrigues me)

To the reader who had concerns about Harry/Leia due to the age difference (mentally and physically), note that Mara is approximately the same age as Luke and Leia. To everyone who reviewed thanks very much, so far it has been overwhelmingly positive and I am hugely thankful for the tremendous acceptance. To those who follow my other stories, they are still very much alive, in particular I am reviewing BS Polaris and trying to figure out the best way to proceed. I had two more chapters written, but they vanished when my hard drive on my laptop took a dump. And to be honest I have not had much opportunity to mess with it as I am working on my dissertation. The HP/SW cross is a guilty pleasure I have been bouncing around my skull and which is helping to maintain what little sanity I have left. Next chapter is already in work for this story and I hope to update soon. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** First the disclaimer, I own nothing, this is the property of George Lucas and the various publishers and production companies. No money made here, no matter how much I wish differently.

Special thanks to Stargatesg1fan1, whose story 'Inheriting a New Prophecy' inspired this story and made me want to explore Harry being cast in other roles in the Multi-verse. The opening sequence is virtually identical to the one in his story, purposefully, and is used with his agreement. If I happen to use material from other fan fiction without giving due credit please let me know as it is unintentional and I will be happy to give credit where due. I have read so much fan fiction it is sometimes hard to remember what is canon, what is from a fan-fic and what is my own twisted mind. Hope you enjoy, please be gentle when you review.

I will be focusing primarily on the Harry/Luke team, as they are the main protagonists. Leia will pop up from time to time, and is training as well, just not with Harry. I have taken the Ylenic It'kla character from the Corran Horn storyline, and he will be serving as Leia's Jedi Master, training her to be a Consular, a Jedi diplomat and negotiator. I intend for both Luke and Leia to become Jedi Knights, just of different stripes. This chapter will introduce us to a certain Imperial agent, and the man who was destined to command the _Executor_.

Note: BBY = Before the Battle of Yavin

ABY = After the Battle of Yavin

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away… **

**Part IV**

**Stealing the **_**Executor**_

The small Corellian freighter dropped out of hyperspace at the edge of the Kuat System, and was immediately challenged by the sentries patrolling the outer sector. After the proper clearance codes had been given and approved (thoughtfully obtained by the Bothan Spy Network), the small vessel cruised towards the shipyards, and its intended destination, the number two heavy dock where the _Executor _could be seen nestled into the massive dock's protective embrace.

Harry stood watching in silence as the pilots brought them in towards the dock and as the ship was skillfully landed and powered down. He stepped back into the main hold where his team stood at the ready, all of them dressed in Imperial duty garments, technicians and low-level officers. They were split into a large team, and a small team. Each of the Rebels wore a skintight combat bodysuit underneath their outer garments that would offer protection from physical attacks and would reduce the effectiveness of blaster attacks. Luke, dressed as an officer stepped up beside Harry and they faced the teams. Team 1 was tasked with dispersing through the ship and ensuring Rebel control of the computer, tactical and defensive systems, drive systems and navigation. Team 2 would seize the bridge and then signal the other teams to initiate a lock down that would secure the Rebel occupied areas and vent the rest of the ship to space eliminating any Imperials till aboard. They would then activate the weapons array and blast their way out of the dock and lay down a short barrage of fire on the Imperial defenses from the inside which would be the signal for the assault group stationed outside the system to micro-jump in and attack the shipyards. In the confusion, the _Executor _would jump to lightspeed, and begin a series of short jumps and course changes intended to prevent pursuit before finally heading to their rendezvous with the Rebel Fleet. It was a solid plan, and Harry knew they could pull it off.

"We are now aboard the dock, Team 1, you all have your individual assignments, carry them out as quickly and quietly as you can and signal me when finished," he then faced the second smaller team, "Team 2 team will wait for my signal to storm and secure the bridge. We only get one chance at this, so remember your duties, stick to the plan and if a problem occurs, notify me and we will adjust if needed. May the Force be with us all."

The Team all saluted, and hefted their gear, heading for the ramp. Luke and Harry, both dressed as Imperial officers, ostensibly an inspection team from the Imperial Acquisition Bureau to verify that the ship was on schedule, headed out. Just behind them, R2-D2 followed, rolling quietly. The little droid was their ace, carrying their lightsabers in a hidden compartment. If all went to plan, they would not be needed on this trip. They both slipped their tactical earpieces on and activated them. As they cleared the ramp and headed for the airlock and that connected the dock to the massive Super Star Destroyer. Both of them hoped that everything proceeded as planned.

**XXX**

**A few hours later…**

In another part of the massive dock, a small unmarked ship landed in a private hangar bay earmarked for the Emperor and his agents. After shutdown, a ramp opened and young woman exited, wearing a black combat bodysuit, and cloak. A lightsaber hung at her left hip and her cloak's hood was raised to obscure her face. She hesitated as she stepped onto the deck. Something was wrong here… she could FEEL it. Checking the hold out blaster in her forearm holster, and the lightsaber at her hip, she moved silently into the station, heading for the nearest airlock to the _Executor, _she knew that was where her answers lay.

As she walked, she felt a bit of anger at her Master for this situation, no clear objective had been given, merely a command to head for the Kuat Yards and investigate any potential Rebel activity. Only, there had been no reports of such activity, and she could only conclude that he had sensed something and had sent her here to find it. She truly was tiring of the old bastard and his manipulations. And with each atrocity, each assassination order, she grew more disillusioned. But… one did not say no to the Emperor, not if they expected to live long anyway. And, she had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. With a sigh, she continued onwards, the Force telling her that something was amiss, but her lack of proper training making it hard to determine exactly what. One way or another, she would soon find out.

**XXX**

Harry and Luke were currently touring the ships defenses, making notes on their datapads as they went, a very nervous young officer from the team building the _Executor_ following, answering their questions. Suddenly, Harry stopped as he felt a brief surge in the Force, he looked at Luke.

'_Did you feel that Luke?'_

'_Yes Master, what do you think it was?'_

Harry smiled, _'It seems another player has entered the field. An agent of the Emperor, though he by no means commands her willing loyalty. We may gain much more than this ship, we may have gained another potential Jedi!'_

At that moment, Harry received a double click over the earpiece, the signal that Team 1 was in place and were ready to seize the ship. Harry glanced at the nervous young officer, "This is all very impressive Lieutenant Piett. The ship is marvel of engineering. Please, if you would be so kind, we would like to see the bridge area next."

The young man smiled and indicated them towards the nearest lift, "Of course General, if you would please follow me?" As they turned to follow, Harry discretely sent a three tap signal, indicating all Team 2 members to move into place.

**XXX**

When they arrived on the bridge, they noticed that several stations were manned. Harry turned towards their escort who immediately guessed his question, "These technicians and officers are running systems checks General, the ship as you know is nearly completed and we are planning a brief shakedown cruise next week to field test her systems."

"Excellent Lieutenant Piett," turning slightly, Harry gave just the slightest nod and his team stood, brandishing weapons. "And now, I must ask all of you to please step over here."

All of the non-rebels raised their hands and moved to gather where Harry had indicated. He studied them for a moment. Then glanced at the rebel comm. specialist who gave Harry a thumbs up, and when Harry next spoke, his words echoed throughout the giant vessel. "I can sense that most of you feel no real love for the Empire, you are merely here because you have nowhere else to go, and fear for your lives and families if you refuse to serve. There is an alternative, the Rebel Alliance seeks to restore the freedoms that have been lost, to end the oppression of the Empire. But, we need help, and all of you could be of great help as you are familiar with this ship and its systems. What I offer is the chance to join us. If you accept, and believe me, I will know if it is genuine. Everyone aboard will have 10 minutes to reach the bridge, or the nearest airlock and leave before I vent all non-secured areas to space. Make no mistake, we have full control of this vessel, and we will be leaving in exactly 12 minutes." He swept his hand across his throat and the intercom cut off. Studying the Imperials, he merely raised an eyebrow. The technicians and officers all looked at each other, and then back at Harry. Two immediately turned and left, racing to get off the ship. The rest, including Firmus Piett remained and looked at Harry curiously, all of them feeling somewhat optimistic, and all hoping they were making the right choice. Harry nodded.

"Thank you all, we could use your help, please take your stations and commence start-up procedures, bring all systems on-line. Prepare for departure."

**XXX**

The young Imperial agent stood immobile, her mind reeling, Rebels had seized the ship and were most likely preparing to leave. What could she do to stop it? A small voice in her mind asked if she really WANTED to stop it. At this she shook her head. She had been trying unsuccessfully to find a way out…perhaps this was it? Her mind warred with itself, the Emperor's will battling her own. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she fell to her knees as her bond to the Emperor snapped as she made her final choice. She felt free, for the first time in living memory, her life was now her own. Live or die, she had now cast her lot, there could be no turning back, no forgiveness from her old Master. She stood and pushed her hood back, her red-gold hair coming into view, pulled back into a neat pony-tail. It was time to find her own path, she raced back to the airlock, headed for her ship. She need to escape quickly, she could use the Rebels for cover. She might eventually seek them out, but first, she need to figure out who she was.

**XXX**

Harry turned as Piett moved to stand near him, "Yes Lieutenant?"

"General, the ship is ready."

Harry nodded, time to go, "Vent all non-secure areas of the ship to space. Disengage all moorings and docking clamps, power the turbolasers and fire on designated targets when ready." Harry strode forward to the main viewport as acknowledgements rang out.

**XXX**

In the dockmasters tower, a young Imperial officer sat with his feet up, bored out of his mind. He took a sip of his kaf and spit it out as alarms started blaring. He looked out of the viewport to see the _Executor_ release another barrage of turbolaser fire and surge forward, her sublights glowing and angry orange. He struggled to reach the comm. controls and just as his hand hit the panel, it went dead. The communications array had been destroyed. The young man watched in horror as the massive ship began lacing the Imperial defenses with turbolaser fire from behind causing massive explosions and failures in the defense network as she continued on away from the shipyards. As the ship cleared the outer perimeter, a number of vessels appeared from hyperspace and began discharging fighters. The officer sighed in relief, until he noted that none of the vessels had Imperial transponders.

Dozens of Rebel starfighters swept into the now defenseless shipyards and unleashed waves of bombs and torpedoes. As they completed their runs, and returned to their ships, they left behind the shattered wreckage of the Kuat Drive Yards shipyard facilties, and the remains of what had once been the SSD _Intimidator._

**XXX**

Harry smiled as he sensed the young female break her connection to the Emperor and felt her bask in her new freedom. Then her signature shifted as she masked it. But, he could still feel her presence. She moved quickly, heading back towards the dock, though he sensed she was making her own escape, and was not yet ready. As the _Executor _made its escape, he could sense her vessel dogging them, using the SSD for cover. As they cleared the yards, he felt her signature vanish into hyperspace and smiled. Someday soon, she would seek the Rebels out, and Harry would be waiting.

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed, I know it's a bit short. To all who added this story to your alerts and favorites, thank you! As we move into the original trilogy, I am going to be going further and further AU. I am taking a poll for the pairing. Drop a review and let me know what you think. I already have a number of people in favor of Harry/Mara. Here are the options and current standings:

Harry/Leia – 6 votes

Harry/Mara – 13 votes

Harry/Celeste Morne – 13 votes

To everyone who reviewed thanks very much, so far it has been overwhelmingly positive and I am hugely thankful for the tremendous acceptance. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** First the disclaimer, I own nothing, this is the property of George Lucas and the various publishers and production companies. No money made here, no matter how much I wish differently.

Special thanks to Stargatesg1fan1, whose story 'Inheriting a New Prophecy' inspired this story and made me want to explore Harry being cast in other roles in the Multi-verse. The opening sequence is virtually identical to the one in his story, purposefully, and is used with his agreement. If I happen to use material from other fan fiction without giving due credit please let me know as it is unintentional and I will be happy to give credit where due. I have read so much fan fiction it is sometimes hard to remember what is canon, what is from a fan-fic and what is my own twisted mind. Hope you enjoy, please be gentle when you review.

I will be focusing primarily on the Harry/Luke team, as they are the main protagonists. Leia will pop up from time to time, and is training as well, just not with Harry. I have taken the Ylenic It'kla character from the Corran Horn storyline, and he will be serving as Leia's Jedi Master, training her to be a Consular, a Jedi diplomat and negotiator. I intend for both Luke and Leia to become Jedi Knights, just of different stripes. This chapter will introduce us to a certain Imperial agent, and the man who was destined to command the _Executor_.

Note: BBY = Before the Battle of Yavin

ABY = After the Battle of Yavin

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away… **

**Part V**

**Stealing the **_**Executor**_**: Part II**

The massive dagger shape of the SSD _Executor_ leaped into existence in the void between the stars. They had just completed their fifth hyperspace jump, and would now be plotting their sixth and next to last jump. After the first jump, a trio of Rebel Corellian Corvettes had docked with the ship bringing 1,200 additional personnel, and a fighter group for defense.

Harry stood on the bridge looking out the viewport at the stars when a voice shouted for his attention, "General, the hyperdrive has just gone offline!"

Harry spun and raced over to the command station where Firmus Piett, his acting operations officer stood watching the status displays, "Report."

Piett looked up, his expression grim, "The hyperdrive has suffered a cascade failure in the drive software. It looks like a tapeworm was sliced into the drive computer before we left the dock. We'll have to wipe the system completely and reboot from the protected back-ups."

Harry nodded, "How long?"

Piett shrugged, "2 hours."

"Any other systems affected?"

"No sir, it seems they only had time to sabotage the one system."

Harry let his eyes drift half shut and stretched out, letting the Force wash over and through him and unknown to him, his eyes took on an eerie greenish glow. He swept all along the ship, his Force senses searching and probing, and finally, in two separate locations… "It gets worse, there are two tracking devices secured to the outer hull. The Empire will be on their way here shortly." Harry let the Force go and his eyes returned to normal as they opened fully, "Alert all personnel to prepare for combat action Mister Piett, and dispatch a priority one signal to _Home One_ requesting reinforcements."

Piett snapped to attention, "At once sir." He immediately moved off, delivering orders to the various personnel on the bridge.

Harry made some notations on a datapad and walked over to Luke. When he got there, he gave his Padawan a brief smile and handed him the datapad, "The Empire is tracking us and we have lost the hyperdrive, I need a team out on the hull in each of these two locations to find and disable the beacons, ASAP." Luke nodded and moved off to assemble teams to go outside the ship.

Harry then turned to Colonel Garn Forliss, the Commander of the X-wing group stationed aboard for the trip. They had 6 squadrons in the group, 72 X-wings. "Colonel, get your boys ready for action. I have a feeling we will be entertaining company soon."

Forliss saluted and headed for the lifts. Harry turned and studied the situation displays, then looked up as Piett returned. "General, all hands are now at battle stations. All non-essential areas are still in vacuum, and all occupied areas have been sealed and reinforced."

"Very good Mister Piett, have the helm lay in a course away from this area, set for 90 degrees starboard off our intended hyperspace vector, let's not give the Empire any clues if we can help it. Once set, ahead full sublight, and have the Corvettes launch and assume screening positions."

Piett nodded, and moved off again. With that done, Harry could now just wait and see what happened next. It had become a race, and the green eyed Jedi Master could only hope that they would be the winners.

**XXX**

Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and General in the Rebel Alliance, was not having a good day. His mission had started out innocently enough, locate and bring in potentials for training, negotiate with a handful of systems that were demonstrating dissident tendencies (and appropriately enough, some of them had been members of the CIS during the Clone Wars, and they were now showing the same dissatisfaction with the Empire they had shown for the Republic). Several of the old CIS systems had been eager to join, and would be supplying the Alliance with much needed supplies, equipment and funding to continue the fight against the Empire. With that part of his mission accomplished, Ben had turned his attention towards the search for former Jedi, and Jedi potentials. He had just arrived on Nar Shadaa, where he was to meet with a pair of smugglers who had connections to the Force sensitive that he was now tracking.

Stepping into a seedy cantina, he spotted the pair, a human male with dark hair and eyes, of medium build, with a confident swagger. His companion however was what made him memorable; after all, Wookiees were not exactly commonly seen off their homeworld. And, this Wookiee shared a mutual acquaintance. Ben stepped over to their table and received a rumble of greeting from tall furry humanoid, and an evaluating glance from the human. Setting his travel bag on the ground, he greeted the pair.

"Chewbacca, Captain Solo?" At their nods he continued, "Master Yoda sends his greetings and well wishes to you Chewbacca, and apologizes that he could not come personally, but he is not in the best of health."

The large humanoid gave a series of growls and barks, indicating he understood. The human glanced at his companion and then back at Kenobi, "Chewie tells me you have business with a friend of ours?"

Ben nodded, "Indeed I do Captain Solo, and I greatly appreciate your assistance in this matter. And, as I can understand that a man must make his way in this galaxy, you and Chewbacca shall be compensated well for your time spent assisting me."

Solo studied him for a moment, then he nodded, "Fine, just so you know, this won't come cheap. You'll ship with us aboard the _Falcon_, and we'll take you to the meeting point. The fee is 10,000, plus fuel and expenses."

Chewbacca growled in protest, but Kenobi raised a hand, "It's quite alright Chewbacca, I can afford the fee and it is only fair that you make a profit for your time." He gave the pair a smile, "when do we leave?"

Solo smirked, "Now, unless you have other business to attend to first?"

Ben shook his head and stood, hefting his bag, "Now works for me my friends, let's be off."

**XXX**

Harry stood by the viewports, his hands loosely clasped behind his back, in a light meditation, he was deep in the Force, his senses extended, waiting for signs of any Imperial or Rebel arrivals. The _Executor _had been stuck in this area for just over an hour, and repairs were proceeding on the hyperdrive computer. Suddenly, there was spike in the Force. Harry's voice rang out, "Imperial ships en route, they'll arrive shortly about 10 kilometers off the starboard side. Launch all fighters and standby."

A few moments later, "General, Imperial ships just jumped in, 10 ships! They are deploying fighters."

Harry opened his eyes and moved to stand near the Command Station, "Game faces gentlemen. The race is now on. Mister Piett, make sure the repair crews understand that time is now definitely of the essence." He tapped his headset, "Luke, status?"

"_We've disabled the first device, but we are encountering resistance on the second, there are some kind of automated defenses around it, it will take us some time to defeat them and disable the beacon."_

"Acknowledged, Imperial ships have just jumped in, you are on the opposite side of the ship from them but keep alert and get your people inside if you feel any warnings."

"_Will do, Skywalker out."_

"General! One of those ships is an Interdictor!"

Harry forgot to breathe for a moment, if that ship got into range and powered up its projectors, they would not escape, even if they got the hyperdrive working.

**XXX**

Out in space, 10 massive Imperial starships appeared and deployed to attack positions, launching their fighters and moving to intercept the Rebels. They were moving in slowly, as they no idea of the current status of the _Executor_. The battle group consisted of 3 _Imperial II_ class Star Destroyers, 4 _Victory II_ class Star Destroyers, an _Interdictor_ class vessel, and 2 _Lancer_ class anti-starfighter frigates. They cruised in behind the starfighter screen, the star destroyers forming a protective ring around the Interdictor, to protect it from starfighter and capital ship attacks. Aboard the lead ship, the Star Destroyer _Reprisal,_ Captain Kendal Ozzel, the leader of the battlegroup was feeling quite satisfied with himself. There was no chance the Rebels would escape, soon he would retake the SSD, and crush the Rebels and would be hailed as a hero of the Empire and would finally achieve his dreams of ascending to the Admiralty. Yes, it was a good day for Kendal Ozzel.

**XXX**

Harry studied the tactical readouts, and when the Imperials hit maximum range, he ordered all starboard batteries to open fire. The Rebels had an advantage in the fact that the SSD was equipped with a newer, much more powerful model turbolaser, which also sported a longer range than those employed on current vessels. Massive green energy bursts crossed the distance between the fleets, crashing into the deflectors of the advancing Imperials. He noticed one of the Victory SDs stagger under the onslaught and indicated it, "Concentrate fire on that vessel, the Interdictor, and the Lancers. I want to be able to leave when our drive is operational, and I want to protect our fighters."

The gunnery officer acknowledged and they watched as the systems monitors on the indicated vessels began showing shield failures and more and more damage. But, as they continued their assault, the Imperials entered their own gunnery range, and began to return the favor.

**XXX**

Outside the ship, space seemed full of green light as the Imperial vessels began exchanging fire with the Rebel SSD. Meanwhile, the X-wing group engaged the Imperial TIE Fighters, the Rebel ships were outnumbered 6 to 1.

**XXX**

On the bridge, and indicator on the hyperdrive console flashed, and a countdown sequence began. The operator stood and ran to the command station, "General, the hyperdrive computer is now in reboot sequence, we have 15 minutes until the system is online and we can jump to lightspeed!"

Harry nodded, 15 minutes, now if they could just stay alive that long.

"General, I have another group of contacts dropping out of hyperspace!"

Harry turned back to the tactical holotank, what now?

**XXX**

After an uneventful flight, the _Millennium Falcon_ arrived on Corellia, and proceeded to land near a rather large estate. After landing, Ob-wan left the ship accompanied by the two smugglers and headed towards the gates, where they were greeted by Rostek Horn, an old acquaintance of Ben's, and a younger man who looked very much like another old friend of his, Nejaa Halcyon.

As they reached the gates, Rostek stepped forward and shook Obi-wan's hand, "Hello General, it's been a long time. I can see that you have identified my companion. May I introduce my adopted son Valin Horn, son of your old friend?" Kenobi's eyes widened a bit and he shook the younger man's hand. "I would suggest we all retire to the house where we can be comfortable."

Ben turned and looked at his travelling companions. Solo merely smiled and stepped up to Horn, "We brought him as you requested Director."

"Thank you Agent Solo, I would ask you and your friend to please join us as well, we all have much to discuss."

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed. To all who added this story to your alerts and favorites, thank you! As we move into the original trilogy, I am going to be going further and further AU. I am taking a poll for the pairing. Drop a review and let me know what you think. I already have a number of people in favor of Harry/Mara. Here are the options and current standings:

Harry/Leia – 7 votes

Harry/Mara – 18 votes

Harry/Celeste Morne – 15 votes

For those who have mentioned the story is maybe going a bit fast that is possibly true, but I am doing it a serial type format, quick storylines with bursts of action. And as we edge into the movie era, it will slow down a bit, but I am primarily trying to lay groundwork at this point, so I hope that eases some minds a bit.

To everyone who reviewed thank you very much, so far it has been overwhelmingly positive and I am hugely thankful for the tremendous acceptance and support. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** First the disclaimer, I own nothing, this is the property of George Lucas and the various publishers and production companies. No money made here, no matter how much I wish differently.

Special thanks to Stargatesg1fan1, whose story 'Inheriting a New Prophecy' inspired this story and made me want to explore Harry being cast in other roles in the Multi-verse. The opening sequence is virtually identical to the one in his story, purposefully, and is used with his agreement. If I happen to use material from other fan fiction without giving due credit please let me know as it is unintentional and I will be happy to give credit where due. I have read so much fan fiction it is sometimes hard to remember what is canon, what is from a fan-fic and what is my own twisted mind. Hope you enjoy, please be gentle when you review.

Note: BBY = Before the Battle of Yavin

ABY = After the Battle of Yavin

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away… **

**Part VI**

**Stealing the **_**Executor**_**: Part III**

"Incoming contacts read as Rebel Alliance vessels, Mon Cal Star Cruiser _Liberty_, and the Dreadnoughts _Valance_ and _Bulwark._ General Dodonna sends his compliments. The ships are launching fighters and moving into formation with us sir!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief; those three ships would effectively even the odds, now they just had to cripple or destroy the Interdictor and get their hyperdrive online. "Send my regards to the General and tell him his timing is impeccable as always. Mr. Piett, have all starboard batteries commence ripple fire. I want that Interdictor broken within the next 10 minutes. All fighters are cleared to engage the enemy."

After receiving Piett's acknowledgement, Harry turned again to regard the tactical holotank, he watched the three Rebel starships enter formation and open fire on the Imperial vessels, and with their firepower added to the _Executor_'s, the already crippled Victory class star destroyer detonated in an impressive explosion that sent massive chunks of debris into its sister ships, causing widespread damage throughout the Imperial formation.

The Rebels then divided their fire, with the _Executor_ raining destruction down on the now exposed Interdictor, while the other Rebel ships harried the remaining Imperial warships to keep them from regrouping.

Meanwhile, the rebel fighter wing was heavily engaged with the Imperial TIE fighters, and though heavily outnumbered, was quickly shaving that advantage away. A handful of minutes into the engagement, the Rebels had lost two X-wings, while the Imperials had lost over 40 TIE fighters. The X-wings with their shields had a huge advantage over the TIE fighter force which consisted mainly of standard TIE fighters, with a couple squadrons of Interceptors thrown in.

As the fighter engagement continued, Harry watched like a hawk as the status indicators on the Interdictor steadily dropped as she was pummeled by the _Executor_, as he watched, the wounded ship slowly turned, vectoring away from the Rebel battle group on an escape trajectory.

"Gunnery, target the Interdictor's engines and shields!"

In space, rapid bursts of turbolaser and ion cannon fire leapt from the massive super star destroyer and collided with the wounded Interdictor's engines and shield generators. As the impacts continued, the ship was finally overwhelmed and exploded, causing yet more damage to spread throughout the Imperial formation.

On the _Executor_, a massive cheer went up, "Comm, order all ships to prepare for the jump to lightspeed!" With that Harry, activated his comlink, "Luke, what's your status?"

"_We've just finished Master, both teams are en route to the airlocks now, give us another five and we'll be inside."_

Harry smiled, "Excellent work Padawan, contact the bridge when your teams are inside, and we will make the jump to lightspeed."

"_Will do Master, Skywalker out."_

Harry walked over to the Nav station, "Status?"

The young officer looked up, "Nav plot has been updated continuously throughout the engagement sir, we are prepared to make the jump, and have programmed in two additional jumps to throw off the Imps sir."

"Good work."

Just then an alarm sounded, Harry ran back to the tactical display, "Report!"

"Sir, the Imperial Star Destroyer _Reprisal_ is on a collision course at maximum thrust, estimate impact in 30 seconds!"

"Have all ships disengage and make the jump to lightspeed now! Helm, turn us to bring our main starboard batteries to bear on the _Reprisal_, Gunnery, fire for effect, try to disable or destroy that vessel! Piett, status of the hyperdrive?"

The former Imperial raced over, "hyperdrive is in final countdown, and will go active in 20 seconds General!"

Harry studied the display again, impact was now estimated at 23 seconds, it would be very tight. "Helm, stand by to jump to lightspeed on my command!"

Everyone waited tensely as the seconds ticked off, seeming to take an eternity as the Imperial Star Destroyer _Reprisal _grew ever closer. "Gunnery, stand by to fire all starboard missile tubes… Fire!"

"General, hyperdrive online!"

"Jump to lightspeed!"

In space, a barrage of missiles leapt away from the Rebel SSD just before she transitioned into hyperspace. The missiles collided with the badly damaged _Reprisal_, and tore through her already weakened shields causing catastrophic damage to her engines and power systems and leaving the massive Imperial vessel dead, sailing unpowered on her previous course, which if they didn't get engines back on line would see them drift into a star in a little over 3 months. On the bridge, a wounded and bloody Kendal Ozzel pulled himself to his feet unable to believe that he had failed. As he stood there surveying what was left of his bridge, a battered and bloody comm officer ran up to him and gasped, "Sir, Lord Vader is en route and demands an update on the pursuit!"

Ozzel sighed, so much for the Admiralty he thought. It was no longer a good day to be Kendal Ozzel.

**XXX**

As Obi-wan followed Rostek Horn, he took the opportunity to examine his surroundings and to study the familiar young man walking with him, he could definitely see his old friend Nejaa in him, they shared similar facial features, and Force signatures. Obi-wan couldn't help but feel a bit chagrined, how many Jedi had had secret families before the fall? Nejaa Halcyon had been one of his best friends and Anakin his Padawan and like a brother, and apparently both had managed to have families right under Obi-wan's nose. How many others had disregarded the code? Of course, looking back, the code, which had been implemented as part of the Ruusan Reformation a thousand years before when the Order had taken a much more rigid approach in the wake of the last Sith War, was flawed, only taking new initiates as babies, no longer accepting older children or adults, no matter how gifted, at least until an exception had been made for Anakin. This rigidity had slowly chipped away at the Order, leaving them inflexible and detached from the very people they were sworn to protect, and ultimately, blind to the machinations of the Sith. Clearly, the code needed to be altered and checks put in place to ensure that the Jedi would not fail so spectacularly again.

After walking for a while, they entered a sitting room and after everyone was seated, Rostek began, "Why are you here General Kenobi?"

Ben studied him for a moment, "I was recently recruiting for the Alliance, and with that now complete, I am searching for Force Sensitive beings, as we are hoping to begin a New Jedi Order. My information dropped a promising lead which brought me to you."

Rostek nodded thoughtfully, and Ben could see the interest in Valin's eyes.

Rostek spoke, "And why are you only now trying to rebuild the Order? It has been nearly two decades Obi-wan."

Obi-wan smiled, "We were otherwise occupied my friend, Master Yoda and I realized long ago that the Order had failed terribly, that we had become too insular and that we ourselves were unsuited to build a new Order. So, we have spent the time till now training a new Jedi Master, a much younger man with a much more… progressive view of the Jedi. He is our hope, and the leader of the new order that we are trying to build. Master Yoda and I will serve as advisors, nothing more."

Rostek nodded, "And who is this new Master?"

"Zett Jukassa, the only survivor of the Temple massacre. He has trained and planned and is even now serving the Alliance with his Padawan, Luke Skywalker."

Rostek shot to his feet, "Skywalker! That evil bastard had a son?"

Obi-wan studied the room's occupants for a moment, "Twins actually, a boy and a girl. But surely you would not hold the crimes of the father against two innocent children who have never even met him?"

Rostek shook his head, "No, I wouldn't. Who was their mother if I may ask?"

"Padme Amidala Naberrie of Naboo."

Rostek's eyes widened in shock, "Truly? Well, at least they came from good stock on their mother's side."

Obi-wan frowned, "Anakin was not born evil, he was a young vulnerable boy who was manipulated by an evil old man, as we all were. I failed there, I didn't see what was happening, or maybe I just didn't want to believe it of a young man I regarded as a brother. He was such a kind boy, with so much promise. I failed him, and the galaxy. But, with the help of Yoda, Zett and Luke, I intend to end the tyranny of the Empire and we will defeat Vader and his Emperor for good."

Rostek looked thoughtful, but before he could respond, Valin Horn spoke, "How can I help? My father gave me some training, but he died before we could finish. I have tried to pass on what I could to my own son."

Obi-wan smiled, "We can finish your training, and your son's. The Halcyon legacy can continue. Your father was a good man, a skilled Jedi and most importantly, a great friend. His death was a great loss to us all."

Valin smiled briefly and nodded his head in thanks, then he looked to his adoptive father and the two seemed to share a conversation without words. Then, Rostek gave a slight nod, and the younger man smiled widely and turned to Kenobi.

"I will join you General Kenobi, and if my son is willing, so will he."

**XXX**

**A/N:** Short one, sorry for that and the long wait between updates. But, life has been very hectic between my PhD, a new baby and all the other assorted madness in my life. I am continuing all of my stories, just not sure when…sigh. Till next time.


End file.
